


Those Eyes

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, M/M, Suicide, Thorns of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: Squeezing his eyes closed, he tried so hard to remember what Alan felt like in his arms but unlike his scent, he couldn’t





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have another oneshot quickly done. That's amazing.

Sadly, new reapers were appearing rapidly now, at a quicker rate then the older reapers would have liked but that’s just how things were now, much to everyone’s dismay. Not only had they taken their own lives, it also bogged down a lot of field reapers who were often sent to teach new recruits at the academy.

Of course, the new recruits were given tours of the building they would be spending the rest of eternity in, William often the one chosen to do so. Stoic as ever, he explained the best he could what a reaper was, where everything was located and the rules they had to abide by. “Who’s that?”

William paused, eyes following the pointer finger of the reaper, eventually settling on the lone grave in the field of planted Erica’s. “…a Honour Roll student who graduated the academy with triple A’s.”

“What happened to him?”

“His bloody compassion.”

Smelling of cigarette smoke and alcohol, Eric made himself known from where he kept to himself in the shadows. “Slingby.” William said. “You have work to do.”

“Did he do something wrong?”

Ignoring his boss, Eric’s old eyes kept on the new reaper. “Aye, ‘e did. Gave ‘imself the thorns of death.”

“Slingby!” William snapped. “Now is not-”

He closed his eyes and said, “’s name was Alan Humphries.”

William shook his head, turning to the reapers. “Come along. We have much to do to get you all settled.”

Eric cracked his eyes open just a tad, watching William take the disappointed reapers away, his superior glaring at him yet there wasn’t any true malice behind it. William understood what he went, and still was, going through.

Exiting the building, Eric made his way to Alan’s grave, standing in front of it, the bare patch of grass where the hole had been dug slowly growing over in flowers. Kneeling down, he plucked one, twirling it between his gloved fingers. Alan felt like such a distant memory now, everything about him did. His touch, his scent, little things Eric tried clinging to.

Resting back on his heels, he brought the flower just under his nose to give him some reminder of what Alan smelled like. He always smelt sweet to Eric, like he coated himself in sugar after each shower but it never made him sick. If anything, it just made him long for those days when Alan would dress down from work and instead of getting into his clothes, he’d always chose one of Eric’s large sweaters, wrapping himself in it then settling down with the blonde as he read. There was never much talking but the silence never bothered either of them.

Squeezing his eyes closed, he tried so hard to remember what Alan felt like in his arms but unlike his scent, he couldn’t. He couldn’t remember anything about Alan except his scent and those eyes. Alan had the most emotional eyes he’d seen. If he couldn’t explain to Eric what was wrong in words, Eric could understand from the emotions floating in those greenish yellow orbs. He’d seen everything from unbridled happiness to the horrid depression that claimed Alan in his last few months. Those eyes, every emotion, was burned into Eric’s memory, for the better and for the worse. At night, when he’d try to sleep, he’d see the tears of his fearful lover, begging him for forgiveness like that would save him from the thorns. Those eyes soothed him and gave him nightmares.

Those eyes had been his reason for living as long as he did, the reason why he was still here. Those days when Alan was alive, he made Eric promise he’d live without him and he kept it. “You’ve been out here long enough.” Eric hardly paid attention to William’s voice nor felt the chill of his bones nor noticed the dark sky. “Come with me Eric. I have tea made for you.” Sluggishly getting to his feet, he faced the younger reaper and without a word, slid the Erica into William’s breast pocket. “Eric?” Again with no words, Eric yanked William into a hug he desperately wanted from Alan, clutching at the black fabric on William’s back; William returned his embrace to his best ability. He then was abruptly surprised when a sob escaped Eric’s throat and he was yanked down to the ground, the blonde’s deadweight to much to hold up.

 

Those eyes were watching them. Those eyes were glittering with tears and those eyes faded when the wind picked up to carry away the petals. Those eyes were finally at peace.


End file.
